wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *Osijek World Cup - Osijek, CRO - 28th-1st *NHK Cup - Tokyo, JPN - 4th-5th *IAG SportEvent - Hertogenbosch, NED - 6th *4th Italian Serie A Nationale - Torino, ITA - 7th *Encuentro Internacional - Madrid, ESP - 7th *Belgian National Championships - Ghent, BEL - 7th-8th *Nordic Championships - Reykjavik, ISL - 7th-8th *Chinese National Championships - Hefei, Anhui, CHN - 7th-15th *Varna World Cup - Varna, BUL - 13th-15th *American Classic - Huntsville, USA - 14th *Gym Festival Trnava - Trnava, SVK - 14th-15th *São Paulo World Cup - São Paulo, BRA - 20th-22nd *Australian National Championships - Melbourne, AUS - 23rd-6th *Canadian National Championships - Edmonton, CAN - 31st-5th Ludmila Ezhova Grebenkova, Russian: Людмила Ежова Гребенкова (Lyudmila Yezhova Grebenkova), born 4 March 1982, is a Russian gymnast of Olympic calibre. She was particularly noted for her work on balance beam where she was a four (4) time world and European medalist, including being champion once. Her balance beam routines were characterized by a wide array of difficult acrobatic skills connected in immediate, unusual sequencing. read more... Meng Fei - CHN - 1995 Worlds - OPT Elisabeth Seitz - GER - 2016 Glasgow World Cup Amy Tinkler - GBR - 2016 American Cup Lisa Mason - GBR - 1998 Euros - EF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Which team is most likely to win the team final at the 2016 European Championships? Russia Great Britain Italy Romania Germany Belgium Netherlands France Switzerland Poland Spain *Dasha Joura - 2nd *Jamie Dantzscher - 2nd *Věra Čáslavská - 3rd *Vanda Hădărean - 3rd *Tina Erceg - 3rd *Farah Ann Abdul Hadi - 3rd *Vasiliki Millousi - 4th *Zoja Grancharova - 6th *Megan Skaggs - 7th *Kayla Williams - 8th *Silvia Stroescu - 8th *Rebeca Andrade - 8th *Anamaria Tămârjan - 8th *Daniela Silivaş - 9th *Amanda Borden - 10th *Kennedy Baker - 10th *Monica Roşu - 11th *Wong Hiu Ying Angel - 11th *Loredana Boboc - 12th *Talia Chiarelli - 12th *Claire Martin - 12th *Alyona Shchennikova - 12th *Marie Roethlisberger - 12th *Zhou Linlin - 12th *Danusia Francis - 13th *Zhang Yelinzi - 14th *Amy Chow - 15th *Andreea Ulmeanu - 15th *Olga Korbut - 16th *Rodica Dunca - 16th *Giorgia Campana - 16th *Huang Huidan - 16th *Vera Cerna - 17th *Georgia Bonora - 19th *Mattie Larson - 20th *Henrietta Onodi - 22nd *Wakana Inoue - 22nd *Emily Gaskins - 23rd *Sabrina Vega - 24th *Aly Raisman - 25th *Jennifer Pinches - 25th *Marie-Sophie Hindermann - 26th *Marisa Dick - 26th *Huang Qiushuang - 28th *Elizabeth Price - 28th *Heaven Latimer - 28th *Cheng Fei - 29th *Andreea Munteanu - 29th *Natalia Kapitonova - 31st Follow us on Twitter Weekly Update 5/16 May 16, 2016 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Chinese National Championships, Varna World Cup, American Classic, and Gym Festival Trnava are available. **Congratulations... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 5/23 May 23, 2016 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the São Paulo World Cup are available. *Maria Paseka is out of Euros. She was initially being replaced by Natalia Kapitonova, ... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 5/30 May 30, 2016 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Australian National Championships are available. **Congratulations to Rianna Mizzen for winning the senior all-around at ... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse